A head-worn device, such as a head mounted display (HMD), may be worn by a user for an augmented or virtual reality experience. Current headbands for supporting HMDs and other head-worn devices suffer the drawback that they do not evenly distribute or support the weight of the head-worn device and headband around a user's head. Consequently, pressure points develop at areas of the head bearing a greater proportion of the load, and these devices become uncomfortable to wear over prolonged periods of time. One reason for this drawback is that users have different head sizes and shapes, and existing designs do not adequately account for these size and shape variations.